MIA
by bat ops
Summary: Batman travels to Colombia to rescue captive Navy SEALs from a powerful drug lord.


MIA

Batman

1

City of Gotham

The bat signal atop police HQ had been active for nearly an hour before Batman had chosen to investigate further. It wasn't uncommon for him to not appear at all upon the GCPD rooftop, even when summoned, but sometimes he did when there was a need.

In this particular case, Gordon wasn't alone atop the roof. The other plainly clothed man with him was Major General Mark Thompson of the US special forces command.

Batman glided over to the police building rooftop and landed in the shadows before silently emerging from them to openly reveal himself to the two waiting men.

Gordon spotted him first, and said, "I was wondering if you would show up."

"You know how I work, Jim."

Gordon nodded. "I know; that's why I waited anyway, just in case."

Hands in his jacket pockets, the general said, "You're on a first name basis with him now?"

Gordon said, "It's complicated..."

"The commissioner and I have an understanding, General Thompson," said the Dark Knight.

Gordon and Thompson shared a look at Batman readily knowing the general's classified identity.

Gordon shrugged and chuckled, not surprised in the slightest. "World's greatest detective."

"So I've heard," said the general. He studied Batman. He appeared to struggle with something as he observed Batman. Batman waited with limitless patience that was both essential and indicative of how he operated.

After a moment of this internal struggling, Thompson gave Gordon another quick look, before saying, "We – I – need your help." Batman said nothing. Thompson continued. "Two weeks ago a squad of Navy SEALs went missing in Colombia. They were there to take out a prominent drug lord and his narcotic supply..."

"A supply that is reaching the streets of Gotham," Gordon added, as if to give Batman greater incentive to accept this mission proposal.

"The Salazar cartel," said the Dark Knight.

Even Thompson, not desiring to work with the costumed vigilante, was becoming more impressed by the minute at Batman's skill that was already legendary around the world.

"That's right," said the general.

Batman then said, "What are you asking me to do?"

Thompson also liked Batman's directness. "If alive, rescue the SEALs...and take out his drug making factory."

Gordon said, "I know this isn't typical for you..."

"But the general came to you for help because of your shared history as green berets," said Batman. "A history where the general saved your life long ago and where you promised to repay that debt if possible. You wouldn't refuse the general, and with both of you realizing how I operate – along with the fact the US can't be officially connected to such a mission type – I became a strategic third option for you. A way to find those men, accomplish the original mission and maintain secrecy all at the same time."

Gordon looked at Thompson and smiled. "Did he miss anything?"

"Other than his final answer – no."

"I'll do it, but only if my terms are met."

Thompson inclined his head. "Name them."

"I want all your mission intel," said Batman. "I also want to do this alone, and my way..."

"Done."

Gordon was somewhat surprised by Thompson's ready agreement to Batman's terms. "Mark, are you sure about this?"

"You encouraged me to do it this way, Jim..."

"I know that. It's just..."

"Those men are likely still alive – which is SOP till proven different – but..."

"They're likely being tortured for information," said Batman. "And the longer we delay..."

Thompson gave a slow, somber nod.

"Get the intel to Gordon, and I'll get it from him," said Batman, moving to the rooftop's edge.

"Wait. How soon can you get underway?" said the general.

Grapnel held low in one hand, Batman half turned his masked head back in the general's direction, and said, "That all depends on how fast I get that intel."

Before anything else could be said, Batman aimed his grapnel gun into the urban darkness, fired it, was immediately pulled away into the night, and was gone.


End file.
